Kuraku
by SkyChild
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi arguing is nothing unusual. However, what happens when, one time, Yuki goes one step too far?
1. Itaisa

Kuraku 

_           (Pleasure and Pain)_

Written by: Lexa (yatenshi@web.de)

Rating: PG Yuki+Shuichi 

Disclaimer: yes, I own Gravi, and the moon is made of cheese *rolls her eyes* why do you always ask?!

Summary: Yuki and Shuichi arguing is nothing unusual- until one time Yuki goes one step too far…

Author's Note: One of these stories that simply write by themselves. Inspiration kicked me hard this time, and so I sat down and wrote … until after the half of chapter 1 my mother chased me away from pc. Leading to that I sat writing the rest of it and the first half of chapter 2 until midnight- I simply couldn't stop *sweatdrop* 

English isn't my mother tongue, so please show mercy, my style is a little… well, let's say, not fully matured ^^"" tell me anything that's wrong or sounds "un-English", alright?

OOC perhaps, anyway, hope you like it!

~~~Chapter 1- Itaisa~~~

sakendeiru anata no koe ga togireru  
yurusarenai watashi no tsumi wa tsuzuku  
anata no mune o, anata no ude o, anata no koe o... subete o  
itoshii hodo ni kuruoshii hodo ni aishisugita anata o daite  
nandomo kowashitsuzuketa...

Your shouting voice stops  
And my unforgivable crime continues  
Your heart, your arms, your voice... everything  
Until we love each other, until it drives us mad, I hold you who I love too much  
I destroyed over and over again...

                   Gackt Camui, "Doom's Day"

Tiredly Shuichi dropped onto the couch and closed his eyes.

Behind his temples there throbbed a dull headache, his eyes burning, his whole body aching with exhaustion.

He couldn't take it anymore. 

The press appointments, the practicing, the video shootings, the recording, the concerts, than his private life demanding attention… it became too much for him.

He couldn't quite remember when he'd had some moments for himself for the last time.

Of course, stress was nothing new for him, in the music business he had to get used to it, but his private life was also draining much of his energy… Yuki was fighting with the end of his new novel for almost two months now, and during this period he'd been even more irritable than normal, if that was possible at all.

Shuichi couldn't do anything right, was a baka and a moron, completely incompetent in everything he was doing- that was the way Yuki made him feel lately.

He was done, completely burned out, and endlessly tired… so tired…

He needed a break, badly, but he didn't want to ask for one, when things were going so well for Bad Luck, and the other two members enjoyed their work.

"Earth calling Shuichi, hey, wake up already!" he heard Hiro's amused voice as the other man sat down next to him, and opened his eyes.

Hiro's smile disappeared when he saw the look in Shuichi's eyes, so empty and discouraged like he'd never seen them before. 

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. 

"Of course…" the pink-haired singer answered, not wanting to worry his friend or to tell about his problems with Yuki that were tiring him more and more. "I'm just a little tired, that's all." 

"Are you sure? Perhaps you should go home and rest a little!"

Shuichi rose from the couch and turned to the guitarist with a not quite genuine smile that never reached his eyes. 

"Hey, I told you that I'm alright. We have to finish the video, remember?" 

Hiro didn't look convinced; he knew his friend too well to be mislead by this smile.

But Shuichi only shook his head.

"C'mon, let's get through with this, 'right?" With that, he left room, and Hiro, after a last worried look, followed him.

~~

This night, Shuichi felt like he could drop dead right now as he walked up the stairs leading to Yuki's apartment.

Some hours ago he had thought that he couldn't possibly feel more exhausted than he already did, but his trembling hands and the terrible headache told him otherwise.

The day had taken a turn for the worse (if that was even possible) when Sakano-san had complained about the new lyrics he'd spend the last two nights writing, sacrificing his much-needed sleep to satisfy his band members and his manager… and yet the writing was still a battle between what he wanted to express and what he actually _could_ express.

The sleepless nights had deprived him of what little energy he still possessed.

Hiro had agreed with Sakano-san, and a loud argument was the result.

Actually he wanted nothing more than to drop into his bed (or rather onto the couch Yuki still made him sleep on), but when he opened the door he already sensed that fate wouldn't do him this favour.

He found Yuki in the kitchen cooking coffee, and from the angry, annoyed look on his face he could tell that his lover still hadn't finished his novel, meaning that he was even more irritable.

Shuichi renounced his normal genki greeting and was content with a quiet "Hi" and a fleeting kiss on Yukis cheek, trying to be as silent as possible, for loud behaviour only annoyed Yuki, and he didn't want to fight with him now.

Actually, he never wanted to fight with him.

He knew that Yuki wasn't one to show big emotions, and that his insults often carried an affectionate tone, and yet…

… his coldness and indifference to Shuichi's needs and feelings never failed to hurt the youth.

He wanted to be with Yuki, to simply feel close to him, he wanted his love and appreciation so badly, but more often that not his efforts were only rewarded by Yuki's ice-cold manner and the disparaging look in his fascinating, golden eyes.

Sometimes he wondered why he even cared.

Why was he stupid enough to stay with Yuki?

Why did he bear his insults and coldness for the hope of a little warmth?

Why did he always return to him?

The answer war simple: because he loved him.

More than his own life.

Yuki had shown him in his own way how utterly beautiful love can be… and how much it can hurt you.

Heaven and hell, fire and ice, so many confliction emotions and actions… that was Yuki.

Tiredly Shuichi lifted the cup of coffee to his lips, but he almost burned his tongue, and the trembling of his hands had become so violent that the cup dropped to the floor and shattered, leaving a brown stain on the white tile.

Immediately Yuki was on his feet and shouted angrily: "Stupid brat, can't you look out?! Are you even unable to do the simplest things?"

"Sorry, Yuki, I didn't mean…" Shuichi tried, but in vain.

Yuki was far from finished, and it was so easy to just take his frustration and anger out on the one person who wouldn't fight back.

"Why do I even let you stay here? An incompetent singer who writes lyrics worse than any kindergarten child!"

"Please, Yuki, stop it…" Shuichi begged.

He couldn't take it anymore, Yuki's cruel words hurting more than ever.

But the other man was so angry (mostly at himself) that he didn't notice the strange look in Shuichi's eyes.

"Oh, shut up already, your annoying babbling is getting on my nerves! Even this crazy American sniper is more pleasant company than you are!"

This time Shuichi didn't answer, only looking at his lover.

The infuriated writer didn't care.

"The only thing you're good to is in bed, and even there you're nothing more than an annoying child!"

The pink-haired singer stared at Yuki in complete shock, even unable to cry.

Never before he'd said something like this, and never he'd seemed like he was actually meaning what he said as he did now.

"Yuki, cut that out, please! There's no reason for—" but Shuichi didn't manage to finish his last desperate attempt to escape from Yuki's cruel words.

"OH SHUT UP!"

The blond raised his hand and, without warning, slapped him.

Shuichi stumbled back from the force of the impact and, unable to believe what had happened, touched his burning cheek with violently shaking fingers.

He couldn't… wouldn't… believe it.

Yuki, his Yuki… had hit him…

He looked up and incredulously met Yuki's still enraged gaze.

The writer's eyes widened in surprise.

Never before he'd seen this look on Shuichi's face that seemed to unfitting to his young features.

Not his normal insulted wailing, but something far more serious- a look of deep pain, despair, desolation… and most of all, a terrible emptiness.

Yuki was startled out of his rage by this look.

He stared at the younger man whose hand was still caressing the cheek Yuki had hit, and then, much to Yuki's shock, a terrible smile touched Shuichi's pale lips.

"So…" he whispered huskily.

Yuki wished so badly that Shuichi would cry, wail or do anything that was normal for him, but the singer didn't do him this favour.  
His whole body shaking, Shuichi dropped his hand, silently turned and left the apartment without another word.

Yuki stared after him in shock.

What had happened?

What had he done?

Why had he dared to raise his voice or his hand to the boy he loved because of such a trifling matter?

Because the youth wouldn't struggle.

Because he would take the guilt on himself.

He'd bear it, perhaps run away wailing, but soon return with his normal cheerful behaviour after having cried his eyes out on Hiro's or Ryuichi's shoulder.

It was always that way.

But… perhaps not this time.

Yuki had the sinking feeling that, this time, he'd gone too far.

Itaisa- it's painful

To be finished in part 2. Next chapter: Not caring anymore what happens to him, Shuichi gets into real trouble… will Yuki find him in time before it's too late?


	2. Anrui

Oh, thank you all so very very much for your dear reviews, you can't imagine what they mean to me!!! I never thought that someone could possibly like my stupid writing, I was really surprised when I saw the reviews… Actually I was planning to finish this story in the following chapter, but it turned out to be longer than I thought, and when you like/read/review it… I think I'll go on. ^.^ Hope you'll still like it…

*bows deep* and now the credits… I want to thank _Hitomi No Ryu, Lovely-Ryuichi, Bea-chan, AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the box, Kaiba_Corp, Guardian Spirit, Misura, Ash of Mine, Megamie, Natsu-chan, libe,_ _TomomiWolfChocobo_and_ chibi koi-chan_!!!!

Special comments:

_Nikki, Scuff_: *blushes* Thanks, I'm glad that my English isn't as bad as I thought either. Anyway, if you find any mistake, or have an idea how to paraphrase something in a better way, just tell me! 

_Hotaru007_: You got chills? Oh, that's probably the best praising I ever got… I love reading fanfics that make me cry, laugh, shudder or give me the creeps, and I also try to write them, but wanting something and actually being able to do it are two very different things… so I'm happy to hear that my story touched you a little!! 

_Dna18_: *grins* I _knew_ it! I simply _knew_ that this idea of mine can't possibly be new… argh XD But write it anyway and tell me when you upload it, I want to read your version! And thanks again for the slang ^.^Y

~~~Chapter 2- Anrui~~~

utsumuite furueru kimi o

kono ude de dakishimetakute

kono sekai no dare yori mo kimi o

mamoritai to kizuita kara

You're hanging your head and trembling

I want to hold you in my arms

Because more than anyone else in this world

I realized I wanted to protect you 

                   Gackt Camui, "Saikai~Story"

Despair.

Sorrow.

Betrayal.

Pain.

That was what Shuichi felt.

Never before Yuki had raised his hand against him, never he had hurt him this way.

And that, together with his already upset emotions and his physically not-far-from-collapsing condition, was enough to break him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Too much…

He couldn't even cry.

The pain was overwhelming, hunting him as he ran through the night, not caring where or how long he ran, only trying to escape the pain, to get away from the source of his sorrow.

It didn't take long until his already exhausted body gave up completely and he sank to his knees.

Closing his eyes, he buried his face in his arms.

Too much… I can't take it… please…

~~~

Where are you?

The question repeated itself over and over in Yuki's mind.

At first, he'd told himself that the younger man would simply run to Hiro or Ryuichi to return soon, that he wouldn't take his words too serious…but soon his conscious began to state clearly that he was wrong, he'd been wrong from the beginning to shout at the boy the way he did.

More and more worried, he started to pace around his apartment, trying to think of what to do.

After seeing the terrible, empty look in Shuichi's beautiful purple eyes, he was almost certain that the wouldn't act like he normally did.

He had to find him.

Having made his decision, he hastily grabbed his coat and left his apartment.

~~~

Shuichi still hadn't moved from the place where he'd collapsed, simply sitting there, face buried in his hands.

His exhausted mind replayed again and again every single one of Yuki's words, but aside from this, his head was completely empty.

He didn't realize his physical pain at all, neither the throbbing in his head nor the aching of his limbs; nothing else mattered than his now broken heart.

He didn't reproach Yuki, no, it was himself who was unworthy of love, who was incompetent and stupid…unable to make Yuki happy…

Now finally the tears came, streaming unnoticed down his cheeks, dripping on his hands.

It had gone almost totally dark by now, and the streets were empty.

At first Shuichi didn't notice the voiced and footsteps approaching him, not until the two drunken young man were almost next to him and finally realized that he was there.

He could almost smell the reek of alcohol from their breath, yet he didn't move, even as they addressed him.

"Hey boy, what chu doing out here? It's dangerous at night, ya know!" *

One of the men, tall and skinny, bend down swaying a little to take a closer look at the silent youth.  
"A little homeless, eh?" * His face distorted in drunken anger.

"Get away from here or we'll make ya!" *

But Shuichi, still frozen by his argument with Yuki, didn't really care what happened to him.

When the boy didn't react, the other man- smaller, yet certainly two times the other man's weight- without warning, kicked him in his stomach.

Shuichi gasped in pain, but that was the only reaction the two drunkards got from him, and so the taller man grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Ey, speak to us, ya hear?" * Again, a fist hit Shuichi, this time right into his jar, while the other man held him from behind to keep him from running- or from collapsing again. 

Fortunately, the men were too drunken to do real damage, yet the punches hurt - though the pain was nothing compared to the pain raging within Shuichi's heart.

Right when the taller man was about to raise his fist for another punch, the sound of running footsteps from behind them echoed through the dark.

The drunkards looked at each other in fear.

"Shit, someone called tha cops! Let's get outta here!" * With that, the taller one let go of Shuichi's arms, and the two men stumbled away into the dark streets.

Swaying slightly, Shuichi turned to look at his unexpected rescuer- and met a pair of worried golden eyes.

"Yuki…" was the only word Shuichi managed to utter, before pain and sheer exhaustion finally took over and he collapsed again.

Yuki was stunned by the lost and forlorn look in his lover's eyes and barely managed to catch him before the unconscious pink-haired singer hit the floor, carefully holding him in his arms, taking in his appearance.

Only now did he, shocked, notice the bruises and scratches on his lover's body, the dark circles beneath his eyes which he'd overseen at home, the tear stains on his cheeks, the trembling of his body…

What had he done to him?

Why had he been so blind not to notice that Shuichi had problems himself, instead berating him for some trifling matter?

It was so easy to fall for Shuichi's cheery smile and to forget that he was also a normal youth with own insecurities, fears and problems.

Painful regret washed over Yuki, as he held the small body close, looking at those beautiful features, even in unconsciousness still tense.

He had been here in time to safe Shuichi from this drunkards, but he hadn't been able to safe him from himself…

He'd searched half the city for his young lover, the park bench and all the places he had a connection to- but Shuichi had been nowhere to be found.

Terrified, that his young lover could've done something stupid, he'd simply ran through the streets in the frantic hope to find him… when he'd heard voices from an alleyway where head finally found the one he'd looked for so desperately… but in which state?

It was his fault…

"Shuichi…" The unhappy whisper was the only sound accompanying the blond writer picking up the boy and silently carrying him home.

 ~~~

Anrui- silent tears

*Argh, the slang really gave me a headache… it's no piece of cake to do "drunkards' talk" if you're not too familiar with this kind of language and English isn't your mother tongue to begin with *gulps* dna18 was so kind to help (thank you again so very much ^.^) I'm still not sure if you can use it the way I did… if you know a better version or notice that I wrote crap, pleeeaase tell me!

And? Did you like it? Hate it? Please press this nice little button down there saying "review"… at the moment it looks like chapter 3 will be the last one, but like in chapter 2, things can turn out differently… we'll see, I don't know either. Depends on how the story goes, if/where I find a good ending and how much you review *grins evilly* 

Greetings, Lexa

Music inspiring this chapter: Avril Lavigne "Here with you", Corey Taylor "Bother", Roxette "Listen to your heart", Toten Hosen "Unsterblich", Penicillin "Tomorrow", Pierrot "Last Letter"


	3. Akehanareru

Again, thanks to my dear dear readers and reviewers… I'd be lost without you, "Kuraku" is the first story of mine that gets so many reviews! You don't know how much that means to me o=^.^=o

Thanks to Guardian Spirit(believe me, they will!), _TomomiWolfChocobo_ (don't wish good luck, I like Bad Luck better ^.^ Hope the third one didn't take too long!), AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box (come on, you like cliffhangers, you know it!), Hikari Itsuko (he will, he will... but I hope to keep it in the normal rating XD), Anime Writer2 (argh, always these extravaganzas! ^.^ but thanks for the review anyway), Misura (no, Yu-chan isn't too happy, you'll see… and I'll _make_ him make up with Shuichi, or he'll never get a single line about him from me ~.~), StrawberryPockyPoo(Then... TELL ME WHICH sentences to do better, and WHAT I did wrong... I'll never get better if you don't tell me, so please, be nice and criticize till your keyboard starts to give off smoke!! And thank you SO very much for putting me on your fav-list ^-^), Lostfen (thanks for the good review ^.~), kit-kat(thanks for the compliment, but my English isn't better than yours *bah* ^.~), sayuki(FINALLY someone told me what I did wrong *grins* Thanks, I already changed it… safe and save, argh, stupid spelling mistake ~.~)

Warning: even more OOCness, watching too much episode 8, I guess o.O""

~~~Chapter 3- Akehanareru ~~~

kizutsuku koto ni osorenai de  
furueru yoru ni wa kimi o dakishimete ageyou  
dakara  
kanashisou na kao wa yamete  
kimi no egao o miseteokure  
dare yori suteki na boku no taisetsu na sono egao o

Don't be afraid of getting hurt  
On nights then you tremble, I'll hold you close  
And so  
Stop with that sad looking face  
Let me see your smile  
It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile

                  Gackt Camui, "Kimi ga oikaketa yume"

After having put the still unconscious youth into bed, Yuki tried to clean the dirt of his face. 

His beautiful features, painfully marred by all the bruises and scratches, were relaxed in sleep. But illuminated by the dim moonlight, the firm set of his jaw showed clearly that his 'sleep' wasn't a natural one. 

Yuki sat at his bedside, simply watching his young lover, regret and pain alive in his eyes.

Still, he couldn't understand completely what had driven him to raise his hand against the pink-haired singer.

But whatever his reasons might have been, all the anger and frustration had vanished the moment when he saw that empty, broken look in Shuichi's eyes.

As the dawn slowly arose and the sky outside the window turned from inky black to a bluish gray, Yuki reached out and tenderly touched Shuichi's cheek.

Relieved, he noticed that the youth didn't flinch away from his hand, instead unconsciously seemed to lean closer. 

Though worried, because his lover still refused to wake up, Yuki enjoyed these quiet moments, simply sitting in the dark like that and watching Shuichi, his Shuichi, sleep, tracing the soft lips, tenderly stroking the pink hair, affectionately tickling his skin…

If it wasn't for the guilt in his heart, the guilt of knowing that Shuichi's state was his fault alone, Yuki'd have called this paradise…

Here with Shuichi, only the two of them..

Without thinking, he slowly leaned down and gently touched Shuichi's lips with his.

Closing his eyes, he remained still, feeling the warm sweet breath on his skin, content with kissing him… until he felt Shuichi stir slightly, and quickly backed away.

He watched his eyelids flutter and knew that his lover had decided to wake up- what Yuki both waited for and feared. 

For now the moment to ask for forgiveness had come, and despairingly he wondered, if it'd be granted.

~~~

Already once, Shuichi had woken up to find Yuki hovering over him, smiling gently, welcoming him back in the world of consciousness.

It also had happened after he collapsed in front of him… but to that time, it turned out to be an illusion, a fantasy made up by his longing heart and mind.

Yuki had been as cold as ever.

So when he awoke this time, he kept his eyes closed at first.

His limps felt sore, his body aching, weakness lingering in his every muscle.

Slowly he struggled to open his eyes, finding it hard to do so because of the blue and black bruises around his right one.

When he saw Yukis worried face over him, he blinked in confusion, wondering if this again was an illusion.

But… it felt so real…  
"Yuki…?" He was surprised how hoarse his voice sounded.

What had happened?

Then suddenly the memory of the past night returned with full force and he sat bolt upright- an action he immediately regretted when his body reminded him of his injuries, and he couldn't bite back a pained groan.

"Shuichi!" Yuki rushed forward to steady his young lover when he was about to crumble again, fear written over his features, a fear that made Shuichi's heart jump.

Yuki's hands were on his shoulders, holding him upright, yet clinging to him, as if afraid that Shuichi'd vanish.

Shuichi was almost scared to see all these emotions on his writers face, it rarely happened that the blond showed his feelings, and those moments never were pleasant ones.

Hurrying to comfort his beloved, Shuichi put on a false smile and tried to still his body's trembling.

"Hey, I'm alright, don't…"  
"Don't." Yuki interrupted him quietly, leaning closer and pulling the unresisting youth in a fierce embrace. "Don't…"

Shuichi's worry grew even more; Yuki was acting so unlike himself. "What..?"

"Don't give me that false smile, don't pretend that everything's alright when it isn't. Nothing's alright!" His voice became louder.

"Yuki…" The pink-haired singer repeated softly and shifted slightly so that he could return the embrace, trying to figure out what Yuki meant. "Please, tell me what's wrong…"

But his soft question only seemed to upset his lover further. "What's wrong? You want me to tell you what's wrong?! I HIT you, for god's sake!" 

With that, Yuki suddenly let go of him and turned away, burying his face in his hands.

Shuichi almost missed his next words: "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" 

Only now Shuichi began to realize what had happened… Yuki was feeling guilty!

Guilty for what he did.

Maybe he was right with that, but… Shuichi couldn't blame him. 

So he let his arms creep around his lover's back and leaned against him, pressing his forehead against the warm body before him.

"It's alright… shh… it's alright…" Whispering soothing words, he snuggled closer. "I'm not angry…"

"But," Yuki turned, and Shuichi could see the anguish in his eyes, "it's my fault! Nothing of that," he touched Shuichi's swollen cheek, "would've happened if it hadn't been for me! You've got every right to hate me!"

Yuki closed his eyes lest to see his lover's eyes, waiting for the angry words that were to come, certain that this would be the end… when he felt Shuichi's hand on his face.

"Yuki, I told you, it's alright! I'm not angry, really… well, maybe at first, but now… I was just so tired of putting up with everyone, so tired…I can't hate you." 

"Why?" Yuki's voice was incredulous, but his eyes were shining with relief and happiness, happiness that Shuichi hadn't turned him away, that he was still with him.

Shuichi's gaze was clear, his voice firm. "Because I love yo—" His sentence was cut short when Yuki's searching lips found his; what the writer couldn't express with words, he hoped to convey by action.

Shuichi's eyes slid close when Yuki kissed him deeply, yet infinitely gently. 

After a moment, he started to return the kiss, while Yuki leaned against him, and surrendering, Shuichi fell back onto the soft bed.

A few moments later, Yuki pulled away slightly, letting his lips slid up to his lover's ear.

"I love you," he whispered softly, "I love you," while letting his hands wander aimlessly across his pink-haired lover as his lips tenderly traced his ear and then again found his mouth.

Shuichi forgot how to breath, his head spinning from the intensity of Yuki's caresses, and he blissfully allowed himself to be kissed to the point of complete drunkenness. 

He slid his arms around his blond lover, running his hands up the blond writer's back.

After a while, the fire of Yuki's kisses died down, and he was content with holding the singer in his arms, feeling the warm body next to him.

"I'm glad that you're still with me…" he whispered. "Never… no matter the circumstances, that won't happen again, ever!" he vowed silently.

"I know," Shuichi breathed quietly, and this time the smile he gave was a genuine one.

Yuki's embrace tightened, and they were holding each other, for a few moments simply enjoying their newfound closeness in the glow of the rising sun.

Then Shuichi suddenly sighed. "Guess I have to get up; we've practice today," he said and tried to get out of Yuki's arms, yet the writer refused to let go. 

"No, you don't," he silenced Shuichi's protest with another kiss. "Look at how exhausted you are, you'd probably collapse again."

"But…"

"No 'buts', I'll call and tell them you need a day off."

"I can't, K will…"

"Maybe a certain American killer won't be too happy about it, but I don't care- it's your health I'm worried about, you baka!" Not waiting for the pink-haired youth to reply, Yuki left the room, and Shuichi couldn't help but smile again.

It seemed as if Yuki was back to his old self; a very reassuring thing.

And actually, it wasn't unpleasant to rest a little longer, he thought with a yawn, snuggling deeper into the pillows and closing his eyes. 

~~~

With a relieved sigh, Yuki pressed the key and watched the final chapter of his novel getting saved.

He'd struggled to finish this for weeks, it was part of the reason why he'd been this irritable; and it was only after the incident with Shuichi that he got a good idea for the ending.

Almost as if steam had been released from a boiling pot, his mood was much more lighter since their argument, and inspiration flowed again.

Obviously it wasn't only him, for suddenly a pair of thin arms wrapped around his neck and a head with pink hair appeared next to his face.

"Are you done, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, but Yuki could feel that his beloved singer had news himself. 

"Looks like it, doesn't it? So what's on your mind, baka?" he replied.

Shuichi grinned brightly. "I got it! I finally got it!"

"Got what," Yuki said, wondering what the heck the youth was talking about.

"The lyrics! I told you that I needed to write a new song, and this morning I got it!"

Inwardly smiling affectionately, Yuki pretended to sigh in annoyance. "And I guess I'm the one to read them?"   
He couldn't finish his question when Shuichi already held a sheet of paper with scribbled word on it in front of his face. 

He tried to decipher Shuichi's messy handwriting, finally taking the paper out of the boy's hand. 

"So what do you think of it?" the singer asked, both curiosity and fear mingling in his voice.

"You're a lousy writer with zero talent…" Shuichi's eyes saddened at Yuki's words, but the writer continued. "…but even you obviously get better with enough practice," he finished, and was rewarded by Shuichi's genuine, happy smile.

"You really like it?" 

Yuki had a hard time to keep himself from grinning as the cheerful singer jumped around behind him with joy, and tried to put on a cold face as always.

"Well, depends on the melody belonging to the lyrics," he told the boy.

"Ano… it's not that I got the melody ready, it's more an idea running around in my head…I didn't write it down yet," the singer said, uncertain of Yuki's answer.

"Then you'll have to sing it."

"I what?" The youth couldn't believe that Yuki actually showed interest in his music.

"Sing it," the blond writer repeated, and after a last hesitating glance at his face, Shuichi laid his head on Yukis shoulder and started singing softly, his warm breath hitting Yuki's ear and making him shiver slightly.  
And it was only as his beloved baka whispered those words right into his ear, that Yuki finally realized the true meaning of the lyrics…

Please recognize my love, I will hold you… 

_Forget the tears and dreams, I want to search for you…_

_In an unknown world, I will whisper to you…_

_The picked-up tragedy I will warm it for you…_

_Because I want to see your bright smile…_

_Voiceless love…_

_I cannot sing well that I love you…_

_I want to send to my you, that reincarnating melody…_

_…_

~~~ Owari ~~~

I made it! I really made it!! *cheers* Unfortunately, I rarely manage to actually finish a story, but I'm very glad that "Kuraku" belongs into this category. I want to thank you all so much for supporting my first (and up to now only) Gravi fanfic!! *gives each reviewer a glass of Champaign* Kanpai, and thanks, for authors live on three things: air, bread and reviews. XD 

The lyrics at the end are taken from the translation of the Penicillin-song "Romance". Listen to it, it's great ^.~Y

Akehanareru is Japanese (of course) and means "darkness giving way to the light of the morning".

Music while typing this chapter: (actually it was written in school XD) Dana Glover "It Is You", Nightwish "Forever Yours", Celine Dion & Frank Sinatra "All the Way", Klaha "Sayonara", Gravitation OST "In the Moonlight" and "Rage Beat", Pierrot "Sacred"


End file.
